


I kissed a boy and I liked it

by Lil_Jei



Category: NCIS/CSI Miami
Genre: M/M, un'beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs caught the flash of red at the crime scene, and he paused. Not another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed a boy and I liked it

  


Title: I kissed a boy and I liked it…

Author: Lil Jei

Fandom: NCIS/CSI Miami

Pairings: Gibbs/Caine

Rating: PG 13

Wd Ct: 900+

Disclaimer: The shows and boys are so not mine

Kink: Playing hard to get, first time, clothes! sex

Prompter: Spoonyriffic

A/N: So late and so un-beta’d. This is timeline screwy. Horatio spends some time in Mexico after his brief stint in Brazil and it happens to be during the time of Gibb’s amnesia episodes…The one night between them comes back to haunt the both of them later on.

Summary: Gibbs caught the flash of red at the crime scene, and he paused. Not another one.  
Morning After 

Gibbs woke with a god awful headache. He’d been laying on the cervezas a little thick lately. And if the taste of his tongue was anything to go by then he’d packed on a couple more than he usually did. The room was spinning and he didn’t really want to move. But hell if he didn’t get a move on, Mike will just come barging in. And lying in a pool of his sweat and a stench he couldn’t identify would just not do, he’d been teased well into the next century.  No that half the rest of the stuff he’d done since retreating to Mike’s little hideaway wasn’t enough material as it was; Gibbs just didn’t want to add to it.  
  
Shifting onto his back Gibbs prepared to just roll off when something caught his attention. There was another body on the bed beside him and not one that he expected. He must have tied on one harder than he thought because he could have sworn by just one look that whoever it was; was male. He doesn’t even have the energy to shout or jump away. He just sits, staring at the other body, the red hair, pale skin, and very manly chest. He tried to remember whatever stupid thing he’d done the night before to bring him to this point.

_Night Before_

Music was blasting; there was a lot of laughter floating about the little cantina. But it was too much for Gibbs to handle. It had been another long day, on top of a succession of other long days. No matter how relaxed he was everyday, they still seemed long. But just like every other day Mike brought him here and then abandoned him for the next hot and willing skirt to come along. He’s not even watching the others; not really, he’d stopped doing that, months ago. He’d lost the suspicions, wary attitude, and the bastard reputation a couple weeks into his stay. He’d never been one for down time, but here in this little Spanish town he felt free to relax, at least a little, but that still didn’t kill the ache or the boredom. But drinking sure did, at least for awhile.  
  
So there he was on a barstool, just soaking up the bourbon and tequila like an alcoholic sponge let out of AA too quickly. He was slow going at it but once he started he was known to sit and wallow in the glass. The locals had found out long ago to leave him be. He had an affair if and when he wanted one, but the women around tonight were the same old someones. He liked to go on and drink alone. But when he felt the tap on his shoulder and the body that sits down on the stool beside him he had to admit it might be nice, that socializing thing. So he turns and just sees red, white, and blue.

2009

_On Duty_

It had been a bitch of a case. And it was one that had Gibbs feeling his age. Now that the chase was finally over and he could relax. He’d taken one last glace at the destruction and debris of the gunfight and before he could breathe he saw red. Then he was suddenly thrust back in time. To that night in Mexico, to the morning after, to every moment his fragmented mind could remember. He couldn’t have been seeing things. He thought he’d seen a flash of pale skin, bright red hair, and those damn sunglasses.

A few years later Gibbs still thought of that night in Mexico with his anonymous American. It had been a wonderful night and once he got over himself and they both had sobered up it had been a great morning. But it had been a quick one; the pale stranger had fucked him hard and then left with barely a whisper. He’d not even been pulled out a second or two before he’d grabbed his clothes and within moments was dressed. Gibbs couldn’t even remember any afterglow. It had been a quick fuck and then with a smile the stranger had put on a pair of ridiculous sunglasses and an expensive looking suit and then vanished.

Only to one day return to his crime scene. Gibbs had looked up and their eyes had connected but once again the stranger had left before Gibbs could even react. And it seemed that a random moment in the middle of a routine day had resulted in him losing his thoughts and mind. So much so, that he’d agreed to DiNozzo driving them back to the yard. It was on the way back that Gibbs allowed himself to reflect even more. To remember such a night during the day was abnormal. He wasn’t used to this feeling, not at all.

How he got to the bull pen was something of a mystery. He was on automatic. He wasn’t even looking where he was going. Looking down and thinking he was brought to an abrupt and slamming halt when he pushed against a hard and rock solid body. Looking up he had to hold in a gasp, it was him, his red headed stranger.

_Off Duty_

Waking up wasn’t much of a surprise for Gibbs, not this time at least. With the sunlight shining through his bedroom he took another look at his stranger. Well not anonymous anymore, they’d finally introduced themselves. He was staring and having more lusty thoughts about a beautiful Lt. Horatio Caine. They’d finally talked about things; this thing they had started up again wasn’t just something quick. Or so they both hoped. It had been a sober and intense conversation, one that Gibbs had even taken time off of work for. He wanted to know more, to have more, and to just be with Caine. He was willing to whatever it took, because as H had said last night in between the kisses and the sex “They were getting too old for this one night stand shit.” And as Gibbs stares at Caine’s body some more he has to think to himself, *Thank god.* 


End file.
